Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4}{4n + 8} \times \dfrac{4n}{3}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 4 \times 4n } { (4n + 8) \times 3}$ $z = \dfrac{16n}{12n + 24}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{4n}{3n + 6}$